Branch circuit breakers are typically found in load centers, service entrance boxes, auxiliary circuit panels or panelboards of a residence or business. Branch circuit breakers can include, in addition to the standard circuit over current protection feature, one or more additional features such as ground fault detection, arc fault detection, current measurement or remote operation. Typically, ground fault and arc fault detection is performed by current sensing devices and a microprocessor inside the circuit breaker. Remote circuit breaker operation is typically an electric motor or solenoid controlled by a hard-wired connection between the circuit breaker and a remote circuit breaker controller. The hard-wired connection requires additional installation time for the installer and additional wiring, which increases cost and consumes wiring space inside the load center. Control wire is much smaller than typical 12-14 AWG electrical circuit wire and therefore is easily damaged or broken, which can causes additional time for the installer to repair.